


Sunny days, Stormy days, I love you anyways!

by SheWasTheUniverse



Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [1]
Category: SideM-Fandom, THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Childhood Trauma, Dorks in Love, Fluff, HaruShiki, Haruna deals with it, Haruna is a supportive boyfriend, Harushiki Oneshot Collection, Lots of Cuddling, M/M, Relationship Goals, Shiki is cute, Shiki is dumb, Thunderstorms, dumb boyfriends, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWasTheUniverse/pseuds/SheWasTheUniverse
Summary: Shiki is looking forward to spend the evening with Haruna but when a thunderstorm rolls over Tokyo things get kinda complicated......or Haruna and Shiki just being adorable, dumb boyfriends.
Relationships: Iseya Shiki/Wakazato Haruna
Series: Harushiki OneShot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sunny days, Stormy days, I love you anyways!

**Author's Note:**

> Well look who came back from the abyss. 
> 
> Yes it's me :D and I bring you another HaruShiki story (wooah who would have ever expected that? haha...) 
> 
> This is the first Oneshot/Short story of my planned Harushiki Oneshot/Short story collection.  
> So look forward to more Harushiki Oneshots/Short stories in the future. 
> 
> If you have any suggestion what I should write you can always dm me here or on twitter (@joker_saikou).
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> But now enjoy the story :D

Shiki had been waiting for this day to come all week long. Now finally it was here.  
The hyper mega max up and up vocalist of the mildly famous idol unit HighxJoker had been an excited mess ever since the week had started.  
He'd been jumping around like a kid shortly before christmas being even more energized than normally.  
The vocalist had spent the past five days mostly driving everyone around him crazy especially Jun. 

Now Saturday had finally arrived and Shiki made sure to wake up super early to have enough time to get ready for the evening.  
He was sitting cross legged on his bed, hugging his Kumacchi pillow tight as he looked at the calendar standing on his desk.  
This Saturday had been marked in red colour by Shiki himself with lots of hearts and Kumacchis surrounding the date. 

A huge smile spread across the vocalist's face as he squeezed the pink bear pillow in his arms tighter.  
Today he would finally go to his boyfriend's home after such a long time. They've only been together for two months now but Shiki just hated every second he couldn't spent with the boy he was so in love with. 

His boyfriend of course was no one else than the all time famous, absolutley amazing and super mega hard working drummer of HighxJoker better known as Haruna Wakazato.  
Shiki had been head over heels for the other ever since the drummer had joined the light music club and now that they were offically dating...well Shiki wasn't sure if it was even legal to be this happy? He sure hoped that Hideo wouldn't arrest him for being to cheery one day.  
That would suck for mega max sure! 

Shiki couldn't help himself but thinking about Haruna just made his whole stomache flip and churn with such a warm and bubbly feeling.  
The vocalist was crazy in love for real and for the very first time in his life.  
For Haruna, the embodiment of perfection, to go out with him...how come Shiki deserved this much happiness?  
And now they would spent saturday evening and almost the whole sunday together but the absolute best part about it was that they would have the flat all for themselves since Haruna's mom would be away for the whole weekend. 

That means they would have enough time to kiss and cuddle without interruption, watching all their favorite TV-shows while eating nothing but snacks and they would sleep in the same bed a whole night long, right next to each other. 

Shiki blushed thinking about it and he threw himself back onto his own bed with an extra loud screeching fangirl squeal. Still clutching his Kumacchi pillow tightly he rolled around like an excited puppy. 

„ Yaaay!! Best hyper mega max weekend ever-ssu!!“  
The vocalist practically screamed which resulted in his sister banging against the wall since their rooms were right next to each other. 

Shiki sat himself up again sticking out his tongue towards the wall that separated their rooms with an annoyed „thbbft“ sound but then he happily chuckled.  
Before this mega max best weekend could start he needed to get ready anyways. He couldn't possibly show up at Haruna's place with nothing on but his black Kumacchi boxers and pink Kumacchi shirt, his hair a complete mess. 

Shiki grabbed for his phone on the nightstand nuzzling his mouth and nose into the pink bearshaped pillow before typing a private message to Haruna on Line.  
The vocalist released a content sight letting his mobilephone slide out of his hands and onto the bed. He really couldn't wait to see his boyfriend and thus he decided it was time to finally and literally jump out of his bed and go searching his wardrobe for some clothes to wear. 

It took Shiki almost an hour to decide which clothes would fit best for the occasion.  
Something comfy would be the most practical but then again Shiki didn't want to look like he just got out of bed and threw on some fresh pyjamas.  
He definitely couldn't let Haruna see such an unsightly sight. Nope, no way in hell. 

In the end he decided to go with his slightly oversized but still super cute black pullover that had small pink Kumacchi heads printed all over it and a simple navy blue ripped jeans.  
Of course he couldn't forget his favorite choker and his pink glasses but before he would be able to put anything of that on it was time for a shower, brushing his teeth and stuff. 

As Shiki practically bounced into the bathroom he passed by his sister who just shook her head seemingly irritated by her brother's even crazier behavior today.  
Shiki though, couldn't care less. He was feeling way too mega max excited to let anyone or anything destroy this day. 

Once he had made himself ready Shiki packed up the rest of his stuff. He grabbed for his phone that was still lying on the bed and as expected there was one new message from Haruna.  
Shiki instantley opened it up. 

_„ Looking forward to see you too. Don't forget your toothbrush!“_

Shiki smiled like a stupid idiot, hastily typing his answer back making sure to use lots of emoticons, especially the Kumacchi heart ones.  
He still had some time to kill before he would head out so he decided to just play some Kumacchi jenga on his phone, flopping down into his, of course pink too, beanbag.  
Man he really wished he was like some super strong magician so he could make time go by faster... 

…......

A few hours later Shiki made sure once again that he didn't forget anything. The vocalist zipped up his, of course, Kumacchi backpack and practically hopped into the hallway beaming like a headlight.  
He slipped into his shoes, putting on his coat and scarf.  
Autumn had come over Tokyo and soon winter would be here. Shiki couldn't wait for it. Their first christmas together as a couple. How mega exciting!  
But for now he would concentrate on this weekend.  
The best mega max weekend ever! 

The vocalist decided to stop by the convenience store on his way too buy some things. After all he couldn't show up empty handed.  
He bought some drinks like strawberry milk, all kinds of different snacks and candy, spicy cup noodle soup and most importantly a package of four donuts.

Shiki left the store whistling happily. The sky above him had gotten darker. Gray clouds covering the sun.  
That was kinda...weird? The weather forecast didn't say anything about rain today.  
Shiki wondered if he should have brought an umbrella with him?  
He guessed it would be fine as long as he got to Haruna's place before the downpour starts. The rain would most definitely ruin his hair and he couldn't show up at his boyfriend's home looking like a drowned rat.  
That be so, so, so hyper uncool!  
Shiki hurried down the streets. Luckily they weren't living that far apart so he would be able to make it in time before getting dripping wet. 

As Shiki stood in front of the other's door he hesitated. He was here finally but he felt so jittery, his hands were actually shaking. For the next like ten minutes or so he did nothing but to stare at the bell and the plate next to it that said „Wakazato“ written in beautiful letters.

_„ Goddammit just push the stupid doorbell, idiot Shiki-ssu!“_

The vocalist took in a deep breath determined to put his thought into reality. Shiki mustered up all of his courage finally pressing the small white button.  
He nervously shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for the door to open.  
The minutes felt like eternity and Shiki chewed on his lip as his nerves got the best of him. 

Then finally there was the familiar „klick“ of a door being opened and the vocalist felt his heart beating like madly in chest when his eyes caught sight of his beautiful and, oh god, absolutley perfect boyfriend. 

Shiki opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead he was just staring at the other like a fish.  
Haruna giggled and it sounded like music to his ears. 

„ It's nice to see you too. Please come in.“ 

The words of the drummer brought Shiki back into reality and he blushed furiously as he realized that he had been gazing at Haruna for far too long. 

„ T-Thanks-ssu! Pardon the intrusion-ssu!“ 

Shiki stumbled past his boyfriend and into the hallway. Oh god, he had sworn to himself that he wouldn't behave like a complete uncool and stupid fool but here he was. Not even five minutes in and already super mega akward. 

„ I-I brought some stuff too-ssu“, Shiki spluttered holding the shopping bag out towards the drummer. 

The smile Haruna directed at him was so warm Shiki felt like he would melt. When his boyfriend leaned over to take the bag out of his hand and placed a small peck on his lips at the same time, Shiki was positively sure he would end up in a puddle. 

„ Thank you. I'm gonna stow those things away. In the meantime you can put your bag in my room and get yourself comfortable on the couch. I'll be there in a minute.“ 

Shiki just nodded his head watching as Haruna vanished into the kitchen. 

The vocalist took of his shoes, scarf and coat before he scurried towards the room of his boyfriend.  
Shiki opened the door very carefully, like he was entering some temple, taking in deep breath before he stepped inside. 

Haruna's room was the same as always. Tidier than Shiki's but still with a little bit of chaos here and there.  
For Shiki this room was a holy place in one way or another.  
Everything inside of here just screamed Haruna. The vocalist closed his eyes inhaling the air around him like some drug addict.  
Even the whole room smelled like Haruna and Shiki clasped his hands together in sheer ecstasy.  
He just wanted to bury himself in the drummer's stuff especially his beddings but the vocalist was pretty sure doing something like that...most people would find it weird and maybe Haruna would be freaked out too. 

The vocalist slapped his own cheeks. This really wasn't the time for this.  
Why have Haruna's beddings if he could have the drummer himself?  
He took of his bag setting it down besides the bed and then skipped into the living room, humming the melody of their song „High Jump no Limit“.  
Shiki flopped onto the couch unceremoniously and wiggled his toes like a small child as he waited for Haruna to come back.  
Raindrops had already started to pound against the windows and Shiki was very happy he had made it in time. 

The flat Haruna shared with his mother wasn't that big but enough for two persons and it really was cozy.  
The first time Shiki had been here after Haruna's mother had found out about them dating, had been pretty hilarious.  
His boyfriend's mom had shown him a lot of photo albums and they both had just swooned over the pictures of baby Haruna while said drummer had been silently dying of embarrassment. 

Shiki smiled widely at the memory. Seeing Haruna becoming an embarrassed mess was something pretty rare, so the vocalist had kinda enjoyed it. 

„ What are you smiling about?“, the drummer asked as he entered the living room a tray with two glasses and the donuts on it in his hands. 

„ It's a secret-ssu“, Shiki answered cheekily and Haruna just raised an eyebrow at him before placing the tray on the small couchtable. 

„ I brought you something to drink and the donuts.“

„ Thanks Harunacchi-ssu.“ 

Shiki grabbed for his glass drinking his orange juice down in one go. He hadn't even realized how thirsty he was.  
The rain outside seemed to have gotten stronger since thick drops were hammering against the living room window now and you could hear the wind howling outside. 

„ It's strange they didn't say anything about rain today...“  
Haruna took a seat besides the vocalist looking out the window in wonder. 

„ Well I guess since we are inside it doesn't matter anyway-ssu“, Shiki said shrugging his shoulders.  
Haruna chuckled wrapping his arms around the vocalist pulling him closer. Shiki's surprised squeak as his face collide with a warm chest was totally worth it and Haruna triumphantly grinned to himself. 

„ You are right about that“, the drummer said burying his nose in black, soft hair, „ it's the perfect weather to stay inside, cuddle up with a warm blanket and watch movies.“ 

Shiki was sure his whole face was red by now. His entire body suddenly felt very warm and when Haruna nuzzled his nose even more into his hair Shiki was certain his heart would leap out of his chest at any moment.  
It was ridiculous, like they weren't even doing something special, and yet just one simple touch from Haruna could turn Shiki into this state. The vocalist was feeling like he was floating on fluffy clouds.

„ Ahhh your hair smells really good. Kinda sweet...actually your whole body does.“ 

Okay Shiki definitely was on cloud nine right now. Was it actually alright to be this happy? 

„ Must be the new Kumacchi shampoo and body wash I'm using-ssu. I just bought it recently-ssu.“ 

Well it actually had been a lie. To be honest, Shiki had been using these two products for quite some time now. Ever since he had started crushing on Haruna, actually.  
The shampoo and the body wash were smelling sweet just like donuts. When Shiki saw them in the store he absolutley had to buy them.  
Like Haruna loved donuts, right? So Shiki had thought that maybe if he started to regulary use donut scented stuff it would attract the drummer towards him. 

Well it took some time but in the end it did work out. Shiki had been able to catch his Harunacchi with this plain but yet so clever tactic.  
At least that's what the vocalist liked to think. 

However there was no way he would ever tell Haruna that. The drummer would definitely find Shiki's way of thinking absolutley weird. Doing stuff like that was kinda girly after all.  
Shiki couldn't let Haruna know that he had used such cheap tricks on him just to get the drummer's attention.  
It's mega uncool and super embarrassing! 

The drummer snickered like he knew that Shiki was telling a lie but he didn't seem to care as his hand stroked over black hair. 

„ Then let's watch the movie you suggested together“, the drummer said slowly standing up and Shiki almost whined at the loss of contact but stopped himself, biting his tongue.  
He didn't want to appear like he was totally craving for Haruna's touch although he was definitely desperate for it. 

„ You don't know what troubles I had to go through just to get that movie for you“, Haruna mused as he rummaged through the DVD shelf until he found the desired disc. 

Shiki had been looking forward to watch this ultra mega new Kumacchi movie ever since it was first mentioned but getting hold of a copy seemed totally impossible. Haruna however had managed somehow after browsing like 100 different stores, talking to and persuading at least 500 different people and paying a ridiculous amount of money. 

„ I'm sorry for the trouble-ssu. Thank you Harunacchi-ssu.“  
Shiki said his voice sounding timid but genuinenly thankful. 

„ Don't mention it. I love you after all.“ 

Shiki let out another squeak at that. How was Haruna able to say something like that with such a straight face?  
The drummer was just too cool!  
Shiki wasn't even sure how he had managed to make a person like Haruna fall in love with him in the first place but here they were. 

After Haruna had turned the DVD on the drummer moved back to the couch flopping down into a half lying position holding out his arms. Clearly an invitation for Shiki. 

„ Come here“, Haruna murmured in a low but gentle tone and Shiki complied, sliding closer towards his boyfriend half lying down too and resting his head on Haruna's chest. 

Shiki was engulfed into a tight bear hug as soon as he had gotten comfortable and the vocalist could feel his heart hammering in his chest but he noticeably relaxed in Haruna's arms as he looked at the flimmering TV screen. 

Shiki naturally was a quirky and somewhat hyperactive person, who never really calmed down but with Haruna it was different.  
The vocalist always felt so serene and eased when they were this close. Haruna was warm and smelled good and Shiki loved pressing his ear to the drummer's chest listening to his steady heartbeat.  
Haruna was probably the only person to have such an effect on Shiki. Calming the hyper vocalist down just with a simple hug.  
Shiki felt so comfortable and warm and he stretched himself out with a big yawn, watching with a smile as Kumacchi on the screen fought against some slimy green alien monsters. 

„Here. Say aahh.“ 

The vocalist shifted his eyes looking at the piece of donut Haruna was holding in his hand and he blushed slightly but he did as he was told. The drummer gently put the sweet pastry in his mouth. As stupid as it may sounded but it were moments like these in which Shiki felt so hyper mega max loved that he just wanted to cry in pure happiness.  
Haruna sharing his beloved donuts with him...like not just giving him one but actually spliting up the one he was eating himself. It was probably the greatest token of love one could recieve from Haruna. 

Shiki munched on the piece of donut before swallowing it down and snuggling up closer to his boyfriend. He was feeling so comfortable right now.  
The rain outside had gotten stronger already but Shiki failed to notice as he felt his own eyes getting heavier with every passing second.

__

~*~ 

The next thing Shiki noticed was someone gently shaking him and calling out his name. The vocalist blinked his eyes open in confusion, dizzily looking up into beautiful green eyes. Haruna was smiling gently down at him. 

„ As adorable as your sleeping face is and as much as I enjoy cuddling with you but I think my arms and legs are starting to feel numb.“ 

Shiki hastily lifted himself up with a mortified yelp. He stared at the drummer with wide eyes a huge blush spreading over his cheeks. 

„ I'm sorry-ssu! I didn't mean to...I..I...early...and ah...got...up and..aahh...“, Shiki spluttered out some incoherent words, before the music from the TV grabbed his attention and he realized he had overslept the whole film, „ waahh I missed the entire movie-ssu!! Why didn't you wake me-ssu?!!“ 

„ Well you just looked so cute sleeping on my chest and don't worry it's alright. We can watch the movie again another time“, Haruna chuckled lifting himself up as well, placing his warm hand on Shiki's cheek gently stroking a thumb over it and nuzzling their noses together. 

Shiki released the breath he'd been holding relaxing into the touch. He really wanted to just kiss Haruna right now.  
The vocalist's plan however was cancelled when there was a loud rumbling noise coming from outside and Shiki flinched visibly. 

„ Wh-What was that-ssu?“ 

„ Oh that? While you were sleeping the storm outside just got worse and worse and it gradually turned into a thunderstorm. It's been going on for a while now probably will last the whole night.“ 

Shiki felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomache at those words. A thunderstorm? The whole night long?  
Anything but that!  
If there was one thing Shiki was terribly afraid of besides losing his friends and getting dismissed from the band then it definitely were thunderstorms. He had suffered a very traumatic experience when he was still a small kid and ever since that day he was terrified of thunder and lightning.  
He tried to hide that fact though.  
He was already sixteen for Kumacchi's sake. If people knew he was still afraid of thunderstorms everyone would probably laugh at him, saying stuff like „How childish“ or „How ridiculous.“  
Shiki couldn't let Haruna know about his irrational fear of this troublesome weather. The drummer would probably find it childish as well, poking fun at him for it or worse completely dismiss his fears.  
Haruna would most definitely think that Shiki was mega max uncool and weird and what if he would get tired of him because of that and leave him?  
Shiki absolutley didn't want that to happen. He needed to hide his fear somehow.

There was another thunder rolling over the sky and Shiki instinctively jumped with a yelp. 

„ Are you alright Shiki?“ 

The vocalist instantely nodded, scrambling to his feet like the devil itself was right behind him.

„ I'm going to take a shower-ssu!“, he spluttered out not waiting for Haruna to say anything else as he stumbled into his boyfriend's room grabbing his backpack and then hastily scurried into the bathroom slamming the door behind him shut. 

Haruna looked after his boyfriend with a confused expression and a raised eyebrow.  
What was that about? Hasn't that been kinda weird just right now? Sure Shiki was always somewhat weird but this...  
The drummer let his gaze roam towards the window watching as thick raindrops rapidly hit the glass. A lightning struck through the sky followed by another loud thunder. 

Shiki jumped out of his clothes in the matter of seconds, taking of his glasses and tripping into the shower. He turned on the faucet letting the warm water hit his face directly.  
This was the mega max worst!  
Of all days in the year it had to be this day! There were 364 other days but no the thunderstorm decided to roll over Tokyo exactly on this day ruining everything!  
How was he supposed to hide his fear in front of Haruna? Here in the bathroom it wasn't that bad since there wasn't any window and the shower blended out any other noises but out there was a whole different story.  
This really was the worst of the mega max worst!  
Shiki let out a deep, long sight crouching down and hiding his face in his hands.  
He just needed to make it through the night. He was sixteen already...it was time to man up and face his fears. Be mega max brave and stuff. 

However when Shiki left the bathroom around 30 minutes later he wasn't so confident about being brave anymore.  
The vocalist flinched everytime a lightning was illuminating the sky and he had a hard time concealing his screams when the thunder followed after.  
Shiki tiptoed towards Haruna's room wearing his Kumacchi pyjamas.  
He needed to focus or else Haruna would definitely notice.  
Shiki took in another deep breath before he entered his boyfriend's room. 

Haruna was already sitting on the bed wearing a comfy looking shirt and sweatpants, ready to go to bed whenever Shiki desired.  
Maybe going to sleep wasn't such a bad idea. If Haruna was sleeping he wouldn't notice how Shiki was shaking in fear. He only needed to hold out until the drummer would be fast asleep.  
The vocalist did his very best hoping that his boyfriend wouldn't notice. It didn't help much though since there was a huge window in Haruna's room.  
The storm outside had gotten really bad. The rain was falling heavly and the wind was whirling and howling between the buildings.

Shiki bit his lip, clenching his hands into fists as the next thunder roared out loud and clear.  
He tried to be brave. He tried fighting against every instinct in his body that told him to just scream and cry, hiding away somewhere safe and curl up into a ball until all of this was over. 

The vocalist was visibly shaking and Haruna tilted his head in confusion. 

„ Are you really alright Shiki?“ 

„ I'm fine! Completley fine-ssu! Let's just go to bed! Going to sleep is a mega good idea-ssu! Yaay!“  
Shiki moved to the bed in quick steps. He hurriedly took off his glasses, got onto bed and layed down his back facing Haruna. The vocalist pulled the blanket almost all the way over his head, only a mop of black hair sticking out and he curled up into a tiny ball. 

„ W-Well...okay...I guess...?“ 

Haruna stood up to turn off the lights, completley bewildered by his boyfriend's sudden irrational behavior.  
Sure Shiki always was weird and often had the craziest ideas but not like that! This wasn't like one of Shiki's usual quirks, that Haruna loved so much about him, this was different.  
Haruna stared at the vocalist while he layed himself down on the bed as well. Something was definitely off with Shiki but the drummer just couldn't quite put his finger around it. 

He grabbed for the second blanket he had prepared in advance since Haruna already knew that Shiki was a notorious blanket hogger, and covered himself up.  
The drummer wasn't sure what was going on and if Shiki didn't want to talk about it he couldn't force him to but he still worried.  
Did he do something wrong and made the vocalist mad? Was Shiki hurt or in pain?  
Haruna couldn't help himself as he nervously chewed on his blanket staring at his boyfriend's back. 

The minutes seemed to endlessly drag on as Shiki lay in bed curled up and hoping that Haruna would just fall asleep.  
Shiki felt like he was living through a nightmare. To his ears the thunder had become even louder and everytime another lightning lit up the room he bit on his lip so hard he could taste blood. The vocalist shut his eyes tightly trying to conceal his tears, fingers digging into the blanket.  
He was afraid, completley terrified and he wished that all of this would end soon. 

Shiki opened his eyes not able to hold in his tears any longer. The vocalist clasped one hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs. Damn this stupid thunderstorm and his trauma!  
Shiki was sure he was shaking like madly by now as he silently cried into the pillow hoping that Haruna wouldn't notice. 

But of course Haruna did notice. The drummer had always been good at noticing the little things.  
Even if he was curled up like this, Haruna still registered how Shiki's whole body was trembling and when he heard a chocked up sound leaving the vocalist's throat Haruna couldn't take it anymore.  
The drummer lifted himself up a bit carefully placing one hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. 

„ Shiki?“ 

Haruna pulled the vocalist's shoulder gently but with a firm grip, flipping Shiki onto his back so he was able to look at him.  
What Haruna saw made his heart skip a beat and he held his breath as his eyes widened considerably.  
The beautiful turqouise eyes of his boyfriend were glassy and shining wet with tears that streamed down his face and there definitely was blood on Shiki's bottom lip from chewing it too hard.  
Haruna felt panic bubble up inside of his chest and stomache as he looked into that tear-stricken face. 

„ Ahh..Shiki?...Hee? Ahhh...What?“, Haruna spluttered out not knowing what was suddenly going on, „ What's w-wrong with you? Are you cold? Hungry? Need to go to the toilet? Or are you in pain? Does it hurt somewhere? Are you feeling sick? Did I do something wrong?“ 

The drummer got his answer as soon as the next huge lightning darted over the sky followed by a particular loud thunder and Shiki flinched with a frightened yelp, hiding himself under his blanket again. 

„ Wait...don't tell me...you are afraid of the thunderstorm?“, Haruna sounded genuinely surprised as he sat himself back on his haunches. 

Shiki lifted the blanket up a bit only revealing his eyes and nose. He looked at the drummer with an unreadable expression before he sat up too the blanket sliding down his body. 

„ So what if I am-ssu? I- I just can't help it. I know I'm already sixteen and all but...but...aaahhh! I didn't want for Harunacchi to find out-ssu! Now you will think that I'm super childish and totally uncool and weird and then Harunacchi will get annoyed with me and...I don't want Harunacchi to leave me-ssu! If Harunacchi's going to leave me I'm...“ 

Before Shiki could go on with his rambling there were two arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a warm body. 

„ Shiki you dummy why didn't you say anything from the start? Why would I ever leave you because of that? I would never do something like that. You are overthinking again. Jeez I was super worried, you know!“ 

Haruna was squeezing Shiki so tight, engulfing him completley, it kinda hurt but the vocalist didn't care.  
He sniffled burying his nose in the drummer's shoulder wrapping his arms around his back. His fingers digging into Haruna's shirt. 

„ Then you don't think it's weird-ssu? I thought you would for sure find it childish or something like that-ssu. I've...I've been terribly afraid of thunderstorms ever since I'm three years old. My parents lost me in the park and then there was a huge storm and I was all alone and afraid and they only found me when everything was over-ssu.“ 

„ It's not childish at all. Everyone is afraid of something and for you to experience such a scary thing at such a young age...it's no wonder you are horrified.“ 

Haruna smiled gently his hand combing through black hair. He was really relieved that Shiki wasn't actually mad at him. The drummer had already feared for the worst. 

„ Still it's mega uncool-ssu! I wanted to be cool for Harunacchi-ssu.“ 

The drummer snorted carefully pushing the other away a bit so he could look into those lovely turqouise orbs. 

„ I don't need you to be anything but yourself when you are with me. Shiki why do you think I'm in love with you?“ 

Shiki wanted to answer: „ Because I'm smelling like donuts.“ but instead he just kept his mouth shut expectantly looking at the drummer. 

„ It's because you are you. I love you just the way you are from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. I love all your little quirks, every single one. So don't try to be anything but plain old Shiki whom I love so much.“ 

Haruna giggled poking Shiki's nose with a finger. The vocalist's whole face has lit up and even in the dark one could tell that he was red like a tomato. He probably was overwhelmed with such an onslaught of affection since he just gaped at the drummer like a fish.  
True Haruna loved everything about Shiki but a bashful Shiki was just somehow extra cute. 

„ Harunacchi...I...“, but Shiki's words were interrupted by the thunderstorm making itself noticeable once more. The vocalist flinched and insitncitvely clinged tightly to Haruna again. 

„ It's alright Shiki...I already know. So just for the record I'm terribly afraid of spiders. I absolutley hate them guts. Only thinking about them makes me shiver.“ 

Haruna sticked his tongue out making a face like just the mere thought of a spider was absolutley disgusting. 

„ Wow. Really-ssu?“ 

„ Really, Really. They are super scary and gross with their long and hairy little legs and they have eight of them.Truly the horror.“

Haruna lovingly caressed his boyfriend's cheeks with his thumbs wiping away the tears from Shiki's eyes. 

„ When I'm afraid of something I often try to distract myself with something else. So all we have to do is to distract you from the thunderstorm until it's over. Is there anything you would like to do, Shiki?“ 

The vocalist thought about it for quite some time before his cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he avoided his eyes. 

„ Well actually...I really want to...I mean...if you don't mind....c-can...I...I...kiss you..right now...ssu?“ 

„ Dummy you don't have to ask me that.“ 

Haruna smiled gently before he overcame the last few inches between them and tenderly pushed their lips together. 

Shiki's eyes instinctively fell close as soon as he could feel Haruna's lips on his own. It was a soft kiss, full of fondness and Shiki wished that all of this would never end. He rested the palms of his hands against his boyfriend's chest and Haruna was hugging him so close, Shiki felt like his heart was swelling with consideration and love. 

Much to Shiki's dismay they had to seperate sooner or later and the vocalist released a pitiful whine making Haruna chuckle lightly. 

„ Okay, okay.“ 

The drummer wasted no time in joining their lips together once more. Shiki could be very cute when he was being this needy. To be honest, Shiki was always very cute no matter what he did and Haruna just loved him so much.  
Would it be okay to go just a tad further tonight? 

They seperated once more their foreheads still connected. Haruna put one hand under Shiki's chin lifting the vocalist's head up a little. 

„ Ne Shiki, can you open up your mouth just a little bit further?“ 

Shiki was somewhat irritated by that sudden demand but the vocalist did as he was told and then everything happened way too suddenly. Haruna's lips on his, the tongue sliding into his mouth prodding his own.  
Shiki let out a surprised squeak. He had never expected that Haruna would do something like this and he shivered as the drummer explored his mouth throughfully, their tongues sliding over each other with every movement. 

Shiki had never kissed anyone like that before, actually he'd never kissed someone in any way before Haruna so this was another one of his firsts.  
The vocalist was sure the way he moved against the other, the way he tried to move his tongue, was pretty akward but even so it felt heavenly. 

When they broke the kiss for a breath of air Shiki's cheeks were beet red, his eyes half lidded and mouth slightly open, forming a beautiful O-shape as he breathed heavily.  
The vocalist looked completley blissed out and Haruna chuckled lowly enjoying the sight. 

His tactic seemed to have worked since Shiki had forgotten all about the thunderstorm raging outside not even noticing the lightnings and thunders by now. 

„ Harunacchi...that felt...mega good-ssu“, Shiki said his voice sounding out of breath and Haruna inwardly fought the urge to just dive back in and do lots of other stuff to this adorable boyfriend of his. 

They didn't need to rush things. Haruna wanted for them to enjoy all those things together...step by step and not pressuring Shiki into something. The vocalist was way too important for him and he absolutley cared about his well-being. 

„ I'm glad you said that because I think so too but what's next now?“ 

„ I...I don't know actually-ssu. I'm still a bit afraid though-ssu. So...is it okay for you to just hold me for a bit longer-ssu? You can tell me a story if you like-ssu.“ 

Haruna stiffled his giggle. He knew he'd been thinking this a lot recently but Shiki was just too cute. The drummer took the blanket drapping it around his shoulders and leaned back against the wall. 

„ I'll hold you really tight the whole night long, if that's what you want“, he said reaching out his arms. 

It didn't even took a second before Shiki was already clinging to Haruna extra tightly and the drummer wrapped the blanket around both of them before hugging his boyfriend super close to himself. 

„ Have I ever told you about the time I was on a camping trip with my mom and managed to fall into an anthill full of wood ants? You have no idea how painful that was. I was only five years old“ 

Haruna shivered just thinking back to that moment. 

„ No you never have-ssu. That sounds like straight out of a horror movie. I bet the itching was driving you insane-ssu.“ 

Shiki nuzzled closer into his boyfriend's chest as Haruna started to tell him the story and after that another story and another one.  
The vocalist listened to all of them enjoying the sound of Haruna's voice and his calm heartbeat. Surley the storm outside was still terrifying but Shiki found that he didn't mind it that much anymore. He felt safe right here in Haruna's arms. Letting himself get engulfed by that alluring warmth and scent. Shiki felt nothing but content and calmness.  
He really had been stupid trying to hide his fear in front of Haruna. Shiki should have known that his boyfriend would never think ill of him or poke fun at him for something like that.  
The drummer was a really gentle person after all, always hard working and concerned about his friends and Shiki.  
Shiki was happy. Genuinely happy. He had no idea how it was even possible that he deserved such a wonderful boyfriend but right now all Shiki wished for was that they could stay with each other forever and that their happy days would just go on and on together with all of their friends...

„ ...and that was that story. Pretty embarrassing. Hey did you know I almost choked on a donut once? It happened when I was in middle school in my first year. I had this very tasty, delicious looking don-“ 

Haruna's story telling was interrupted by a small snore and the drummer blinked in confusion looking down at his boyfriend.  
Shiki was blissfully sleeping with a stupid smile on his face drooling on the other's shirt. 

„ Pfft really now? Am I that boring to you?“, Haruna huffed but then he chuckled amused. Shiki really was something else but that was exactly why the drummer was so attracted to him anyways. 

The thunderstorm outside was still raging on and it probably wouldn't stop for quite a while but Shiki still had managed to doze off while listening to Haruna's childhood stories.  
The drummer wasn't really mad though. It just meant that his boyfriend felt really safe and protected when they were together. 

Haruna smiled to himself adjusting his position a bit enveloping Shiki completley in his arms. He gently rested his chin on top of the vocalist's head, blowing a small kiss into his hair, before he closed his eyes as well. 

„ I love you Shiki.“

**Author's Note:**

> Yaay finish line!  
> I hope you enjoyed this first Oneshot/Short story of the collection. ;D  
> I was able to finish it before Shiki's birthday, yay! 
> 
> I just wanted to write something really fluffy for a change of pace, well I hope I was able to do it. 
> 
> The next story will probably be a smut again and I'm already sorry. 
> 
> Thanks for all your support! I hope I see you in the next story too ~


End file.
